disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!
Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular is an amusement show in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Based on Raiders of the Lost Ark, the first film in the Indiana Jones franchise. The show has various stunts and recruits members of the audience to partake in the show. The show is executive-produced by George Lucas and directed by Jerry Rees, with stunt coordination by Glenn Randall. As part of the show, audience members are selected and invited to participate in the scenes. History The show opened August 25, 1989, three months after the park's opening, and was put on a six-month hiatus in 2000 for refurbishing. This is the first theme park attraction to use a computer-based show control system in conjunction with a custom-made programmable logic controller system to trigger, control and sequence complex live events in real time. In many cases, this can control by the actors, but all effects are triggered by a cast member at the booth. The control system runs on an Amiga computer with software by Richmond Sound Design Ltd. This began a trend in live stunt shows with both Disney and Universal Studios opening much more similar attractions over the next eight years. Attraction Premise *Raise your hand for the "casting call" when the casting director steps on stage to select adult volunteers. If chosen, you'll appear as a costumed extra in select sequences of the show! *Against the backdrop of temple ruins, Indiana Jones makes a grand entrance and the show swings into non-stop action. In pursuit of the golden idol, Indy, and his companion Marion battle dangerous bad guys, leap from tall buildings and make other daring escapes as fake bullets fly and a moving vehicle bursts into flames. The edge-of-your-seat suspense comes to a climax in an explosive finale! *As the two heroes triumph over traps, villains, and epic obstacles, a director explains the movie magic. Learn the difference between stunt doubles and stunt actors. And watch demonstrations of basic fight routines—how to safely throw and take punches, fall from tall buildings, and even wield whips in the midst of complex action sequences. Attraction Summary Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular is based on many of the popular stunt scenes from Raiders of the Lost Ark. The show uses various pyrotechnic devices which are incorporated into several of the stunts. The action starts with the titular Indiana Jones (Indy) braving dangers in a recreation of the Peruvian temple scene from the beginning of the movie. Dangerous spikes, false floors, and ancient booby traps test the archaeologist's skills before he attempts to make a getaway with the golden Idol. After that, the stunt show moves on to the busy and audience-participant filled streets of Cairo. Indy and Marion, his girlfriend from the film, are watching street acrobats before the show takes a turn for the worst and a massive fight scene quickly follows. The Cairo street scene concludes with Indy shooting at a jeep loaded with explosives, producing a fiery conclusion. The final scene in the stunt show recreates the action-packed part of the movie where Indy and Marion try to stop the Nazis from flying the Ark to Berlin, complete with a scaled-down version of a German flying wing aircraft. Indy fights the large German mechanic while Marion mans the aircraft's machine gun, blowing away everything in sight. Just as the whole place goes up in flames, Indy and Marion narrowly escape from the inferno. Along with the former Superstar Television and Monster Sound Show, The Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular is a show that relies on audience participation as part of the show's entertainment. Volunteers are chosen from the crowd to perform in the Cairo street scene though they safely stay away from the real stunt work. More recently, along with the audience member participants, one real stunt actor is secretly chosen from the audience to do actual stunts. Gallery Merchandise The Indiana Jones show has two merchandise stores which sell Indiana Jones merchandise and apparel.Information on Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular! http://allearsnet.com/tp/mgm/m_indiana.htm External links *Official website References Category:Disney Attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Disney Stage Shows Category:Attractions based on films Category:Shows Category:Walt Disney World Category:Outdoor attractions